These Ties that Bind
by AlSmash
Summary: Love can be a fleeting thing, it can make one hate another for such simple reasons. Shiho and Yzak find this out the hard way.....but can they recover?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"SNIPER!"

Yzak Jule heard the yell from one of his bodyguards as he stood on the podium, his head snapping his head towards the source, interrupting his speech.

It then seemed as if everything had slowed down, people behind him were getting up, he felt a push from one of his bodyguards that had jumped onto the stage.

Then what he felt next was if some god has struck him in the chest with a divine hammer, driving the breath out of his lungs and twisting his body.

And then time reverted to normal and Yzak felt horrendous pain as he was slammed to the ground.

"Oh shit, the Chairman is down, I repeat, the Chairman is down, get an ambulance here NOW!"

Yzak looked down and all he saw was red.

A part of him screamed why as another part of him demanded that he fight it.

Yet he felt his consciousness being gnawed away and the cold inviting arms of Death flitted on skeletal wings just beyond.

He saw Dearka now, looking at him tearfully, saying something to him, but he could not make out what he was saying.

Yzak knew these were his final moments as darkness tightened its insidious vise around him and his eyes felt ever increasingly heavier.

As his eyes closed he whispered deathly quiet, "Shiho……forgive me."

And darkness claimed Supreme Chairman Yzak Jule of the PLANTS.


	2. Change in Direction

Chapter 1: Change in Direction

2 Weeks Before

"Are you sure about this Yzak?"

"Of course Dearka, I promised Shiho that I would turn in my resignation today, and I intend to do that."

"This is definitely different, the great Yzak Jule actually MAKING a commitment, the world must be ending," Dearka said with a smirk as the two of them walked down a hallway, causing Yzak to scowl.

"I could say the same about you and that Natural girl….Mir-something."

It was Dearka's turn to scowl, only his was mimicking Yzak's, "It's Miriallia, after eight years you still can't get it right, amazing."

"Kind of like your relationship with her, off and on, on and off, this had better be the last time, I don't want you calling me at two in the morning angsting about how you and Miriallia broke up again."

"Same could be said about you and Shiho, the fact that you are actually settling down with her will probably give Mir hope that she can domesticate me."

Yzak smirked, "Sure sign that the end of the world is nigh if you ever were settled down."

Dearka now scowled for real, "Yzak, I am not just ready for that kind of commitment, yet Mir is asking for me to settle down, I can't STAND it."

"Like I said, don't come angsting to me when it falls apart."

"Don't worry about it, Miriallia will see it my way."

"Yeah, right, and that would be when again? When has she seen it from your perspective?"

"Touche," Dearka said, "Maybe I should actually settle down a bit….try and change my habits."

Yzak smirked again, "Again, the end of the world is nigh if that happens."

"Oh zip it Yzak."

"Anyways, you know why Lacus would want us?"

"Dunno. Hopefully it's going to be short, Miriallia wants to go dining out tonight."

"Heh, that I gotta see."

"Well, being a councilor has its perks….and Miriallia likes her reporting job."

"Though she can be scathing of you at times."

"Meh, reporters are given orders just like soldiers, they fulfill their orders so they keep their job. Not her fault."

"Riiiiiiight, I'm glad Shiho isn't into that business, reporters are like sharks."

"You keep thinking that and Miriallia might take a bite out of you," Dearka smirked.

"You wouldn't DARE."

Dearka mockingly held up his phone, "Oh hi Mir, listen, Yzak has been some rather nasty things about you….maybe you should do a report on him, you know, yeah, good."

He then clapped it shut, "The next day, Councilor Jule: Bigoted, Racist, and Ill-Tempered . Ahhhh the joys of reporting."

Yzak resisted an urge to throttle his friend, no matter the fact that they had known each other for quite a long time, "I get your point," he got out through clenched teeth.

"Politics isn't as fun as blowing something up with the Buster, but it can sure as hell be close when torpedoing a politician's career."

"Well of course, we both miss those days at times."

"Yeah, agreed there."

Dearka then opened the door to Chairwoman Clyne's office.

Lacus looked up from her desk, "Oh, Yzak, Dearka, come in."

They both came into office and quickly found a seat.

Lacus sighed tiredly, "I am going to make this short for you two, but, I am resigning from the Chair."

If Yzak and Dearka didn't know any decorum, their jaws would have hit the floor in disbelief.

"But….why," Dearka asked, still stunned.

Lacus smiled warmly, "Kira finally asked to marry me."

"Congratulations," both of them said at the same time.

"Thank you."

"But Lacus, what about the council?"

"I have done enough time in it, I want to actually settle down with Kira, I have been waiting eight years for this."

"Of course," Dearka said, "but….."

"What he means is, who will replace you," Yzak said, already fearing the answer.

"You Yzak, I want you to be the next Chairman."

Yzak looked dumbfounded, but underneath, he was inwardly cursing himself, _this is what I get for procrastinating_.

"Lacus….you should know, I was planning to resign myself today."

Lacus frowned, "Why?"

"Because I made a promise to Commander Hahnenfuss that I would."

Lacus leaned forward, "Yzak, right now, the Council needs you, I need you. I would feel more secure resigning if you would take the chair, maybe just until the next election. Will you please do it for the PLANTS?"

Yzak fought within himself, _I promised Shiho that I would quite, but with Lacus gone who knows what would happen to the council, dammit, I want to QUIT. But Lacus wants me to just stay, why can't shit be easy. Dammit to hell, why!_

He then looked up to Lacus, "Chairwoman Clyne……I…would be honored."

_Shiho, I'm sorry, but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or in this case, the one._

"Thank you Yzak, I am going to make the announcement tomorrow."

Yzak nodded as he got up, "I will take my leave then."

He then turned and walked out the door, Dearka hastily catching up.

Once out of sight, Yzak punched his fist into the wall, "GODDAMIT."

"Yzak, calm down. You did what you thought was right."

"Of course I did, but I promised Shiho."

"She'll understand man, and congratulations, I think we should get a drink."

Yzak grimaced, "Fine, lead the way."

_I pray that Shiho will understand._


	3. Manifestations

Chapter 2: Manifestations

Commander Shiho Hahnenfuss was bored.

Something she hadn't ever really felt which to her did not bod3e well.

Yet here she was, sitting in her office, a stack of datapads signifying the needs of her unit all filled out.

However, for some reason, she was content, everything was running as smooth as ever, nothing overly drastic needed her attention and allowed her mind to wander.

To Yzak Jule.

Immediately a smirk crossed her features as she leaned back in her chair.

Part of her still, even after three months, didn't believe that Yzak had agreed to retire from politics to allow more time for the two of them, instead of the quick meetings that they usually had.

Unfortunately, she had another year in her tour of duty before she could retire. However, she reached over to a right hand drawer and pulled it open. Then she took out a piece of paper and set it out in front of her.

There were always backdoor options.

However, before she could start filling out the form a chime sounded, gaining Shiho's attention.

She pressed the button on her vidcom panel on her desk, "Hahnenfuss."

The screen revealed a woman wearing the green uniform common to the support personnel of ZAFT.

"I have an incoming call from National Defense Chairman Jule."

"Understood, put him through."

"Roger that," the woman was then replaced by Yzak, causing Shiho to lean forward in interest.

"Hi Yzak."

Yzak nodded, "Shiho."

"SO what is the occasion?"

"How about we have dinner at your place tonight?"

"Okay, any special requests?"

"Nope, I'll bring the drinks."

"Okay, eight o'clock?"

"I'll be there."

"Love you."

Yzak hesitated for just a split second, seemingly wanting to say something else, before returning the likewise affection, then he signed off.

Shiho was wondering what was the cause of Yzak's hesitation.

Shaking her head for being paranoid, he was probably just thinking about something, he sometimes did lapse off, she then placed the form away and keyed her vidcom to inform the commandant that all her forms were filled out and that she would be off base until tomorrow, and if anything was needed, her cell phone was on.

She then went and grabbed her jacked and headed out to get the necessary items for chicken linguini.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit," Yzak snarled, pounding his fist down.

"Calm down Yzak."

"Calm down? Dearka, this is my girlfriend you're talking about, I just did not inform her that I was going to be the fucking CHAIRMAN OF ZAFT, instead of retiring."

"Yzak, look at it this way, what better way than to tell her face to face."

Yzak stopped his upcoming retort, "You're right."

"See. Now all you have to do is make sure that she is nice and realized and then tell her, that way you would have shit thrown at you like Mir did to me."

Yzak smirked, "Point taken Dearka, after all you are the resident profession when it comes to bumps in a relationship."

"Oh shut up Yzak."


	4. Metastasis

At exactly eight o'clock, Yzak knocked on Shiho's on-base apartment door.

In his hands were a bouquet of white roses and a bottle of sauvignon blanc. He was wearing a very nicely tailored suit that did not have the "garish" colors that he abhorred in the Councilor's uniform. His dress went with their idea that even though they usually didn't go out because of their busy schedules, they should treat every moment like an expensive dinner date. They did this because of two things, Yzak didn't want the press hounding Shiho as to her relationship to him, and it gave them private time together instead of dealing with a lot of people.

When the door opened, Yzak's breath caught in his throat.

Shiho stood there in a stunning semi-low cut dress that matched her eyes and her hair was untied and around her shoulders.

She smiled, relishing in his reaction to her abandonment of her normally conservative dressing approach when it came to these kinds of dates.

"Come in Yzak."

He shook himself out of his stupor and handed her the bouquet of flowers, "For you."

"Thank you," she said as she took the proffered bouquet.

Yzak smiled as he leaned in and gave her a kiss after he closed the door.

Shiho broke the kiss a short time later, and took the bottle from him and cast a glance at it, "Savignon Blanc, good choice to go with dinner, you must have read my mind."

"You guessed it," Yzak replied, then caught the delicious fragrance of chicken linguini and smiled, "Looks like you went all out."

Shiho smiled, "If you would be so kind as to place the wine on the table, I'll bring out the meal and we can eat."

She then turned and headed for the kitchen, leaving Yzak to himself.

As Yzak placed the wine and looked at the candles on the table, he remembered what he had to tell her, and he immediately frowned.

_I need to tell her that I'm going to be Chairman of the PLANTS……but dammit, she is going to kill me………okay, stay calm Yzak, you have to tell her, but not at this second, you have to get her nice and relaxed, a little alchohol and food, that should do it, then I'll tell her, just have to follow the game plan. I just hope this doesn't get me killed._

Shiho then came back in with two plates of chicken linguini along with some bread and placed it on the table.

Yzak walked over to her side of the table and pulled out the chair, allowing her to sit in it, then walked over to the wine and poured them both a glass and then sat down, looking across to her, then as if both were on the same page started to eat.

"So, how was work," Yzak asked.

"Pretty good, I got all my paperwork for the unit done, so other than a training exercise the 14th, we pretty much have nothing to do."

"That's good, at least you didn't procrastinate like me," Yzak chuckled.

"You mean have me do it," Shiho pointed out smiling.

"Commander's prerogative," Yzak sniffed.

"So how was your day?"

Yzak hesitated slightly, "Fine."

Shiho caught that but just wrote it off, "Nothing special I take it?"

"…Nope, just Dearka and I sitting in our offices with nothing to do."

"You mean chatting with Dearka about your female counterparts," she corrected, then sipped her wine.

"Meh."

The conversation pretty much started to turn to personal issues, like planning their next date, the house they were planning to buy together, small things.

Yzak found himself picking away at his food, his mind wandering more and more to breaking the news to Shiho.

Shiho had noticed as well, but decided not to push the subject, Yzak would get to it sooner or later, she would just let him do it how he wanted, but privately she hoped he popped the "question."

After Shiho had consumed 3 glasses of the wine, their meal was pretty much done with and they had moved to dessert, Yzak couldn't hold out any longer, and Shiho was plenty enough relaxed.

"Shiho...I have something to tell you."

Shiho looked up placed her fork down on the chocolate cake she was having.

"Yes?"

Yzak hesitated again, his mind becoming a jumble, he played it from different angles as to how to tell her.

"Well…..you remember how we planned for me to retire this year from the Council?"

Shiho felt alarm bells going off in her head, but went along, hoping that Yzak was just going to tell her that he placed in all the paperwork, "Yeah, you had dragged your feet on it for the last three months, why?"

Yzak hesitated again, then averted his gaze.

"Yzak?"

"Lacus Clyne called me in today."

"Yes?"

"Well….she is stepping down from the Chair and well……"

"What is it Yzak?"

"Well….she personally asked if I would take the Chair."

Shiho face became like granite, showing no emotion on it, "And you told her no, right?"

"Well….."

"Yzak, look at me."

Yzak looked up at Shiho.

"You told her that you respectfully declined, didn't you."

"No……I didn't."

Shiho felt her heart at that moment shatter and her face became even more immobile, "Why?"

"Because…….Lacus felt more secure leaving me in charge…..than someone else, and I didn't want to let her down."

It seemed as if a pin could drop and the reverberation of it would shatter everything in that room, Shiho's face has become like a frozen ice sculpture.

"So…let me get this straight, you decided to accept the Chair position for the time being…..until when?"

"The next election."

The next election meant CE 84, four years away.

Shiho took a breath, "So, you didn't decide to retire, but you decided to take the Chair position. What about us?"

Yzak found himself at a loss of words, he hadn't expected this question, in fact, he had expect Shiho to at least be more….welcoming to the idea.

"We could still continue this, I will have more control over my schedule since it is peacetime, usually it's just small meetings, not like we are going to be apart more."

Shiho sighed, "Yzak…we have been together what?"

"Five years," Yzak replied.

"Five years, now, in those five years, I have waited for you to stop being for everyone else, and smell the roses and think about us. Five years of wondering if you would ever ask that question, five years of waiting for you to get serious about us. Now…you are telling me that I have to wait another four years before we can settle down?"

"Shiho, just listen."

Shiho had by now closed her eyes, "Get out."

Yzak stopped……surely she wasn't saying.

"Shiho, we can make this work."

Shiho interrupted him again, "Frankly Yzak, we haven't been able to make it work, you have been more focused on the everyone else's good while letting me wait in the wings, I have had it with that, I am tired of waiting for you, I am tired of having to worry about when I can schedule a date with you because of your busy schedule, I am tired of these romantic meals in private, I am just plain tired of all of this. So please, just get out. Go, be the Chairman of ZAFT, I am just a lowly Commander, not worthy of being in your presence."

"Shiho that's not."

"Yzak, you care for me, right?"

"Yes."

"Then honor my wish, get out."

Yzak realized that he was going to get nowhere looking into Shiho's eyes, she had closed him completely out.

"As you wish," he said quietly as he grabbed his coat, then looked back at her. Seeing no change in her expression, his shoulders slightly slumped and he walked out.

Upon hearing the closing of the door, Shiho sat there for awhile, looking down at the food in front of her.

_What I am doing is right. This would not have worked out for either of us._

She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes.

_Then why the hell do I feel like I have ripped out my own heart and vaped it with a beam rifle._

She then collected the dishes, washed them, then went to bed.

She finally got to sleep, only to be woke up thirty minutes later by her alarm telling her that it was time for her morning jog

-------------------------------------------------------

Dearka's cell phone rang at 3:12 in the morning, causing him to curse aloud as he picked it up and activated it.

"Elsman, and it better be good."

He then listened to the person on the other line.

"Calm down……….look man, it's 3:15 in the morning," he then took his ear away as yelling immediately emanated from the phone, "Okay okay, fine……come right on over, I'll see you in fifteen, and don't do anything stupid."

He then hung up and resisted the urge to throw the accursed phone across the room, realizing that he would more than likely break it.

"Who was it," a female voice said from the other side of his bed.

"Yzak, seems Shiho threw him out on his ass, Mir."

Miriallia lifted her head up from out of the covers and stifled a yawn.

"And what did he want?"

"A place to rant…..unfortunately."

Miriallia sighed as she flopped her head back down on the pillow, "And you wanted him to rant here?"

"Better he rant out of earshot of anyone that could use it against him."

"Good point."

"And you Miss Haww, what exactly do I have to do to keep this out of the tabloids?"

"I don't know, got any ideas?"

Dearka then rolled over so that he was on top of Mir.

"We got fifteen minutes," he said with a wolfish smile.

"You think you can make me satisfied in fifteen minutes," she said with a return smile.

"I guess we'll find out," he said as he kissed her.

She broke the kiss with a thoughtful look on her face, "So….do you think they can be salvaged?"

"I sure as hell hope so, or Yzak is going to be a walking political disaster waiting to happen."

"And what about you Mister Elsman," she said in a playful voice, "Aren't you a walking political disaster?"

"As long as I keep you happy, I don't have a problem….now do I?"

He then kissed her again and she accepted it as it became more and more.

_I just wonder if Shiho will actually let it happen_, Dearka thought.


	5. Aftermath

February 2nd CE 80, 1330 GMT, Aprilius One

Dearka walked behind Yzak as they headed for the main council chamber.

That morning had not been quite well for Yzak, he hadn't slept any since Shiho had thrown him out of her place.

Dearka had not slept well either after he had sent Yzak home at around eight that morning, he had caught a cat nap after Miriallia had left, then had to get up and get ready for what was going to be a turning point in the affairs of the PLANTS.

And right now he was worried that Yzak just might snap.

Even though Yzak looked quite well, Dearka knew underneath, Yzak was completely shredded, he had actually broke down in tears, which for Dearka, was a first.

The normally egocentric and cocky Yzak Jule seemed like a bitter and withdrawn man, and that scared Dearka, because they needed the old Yzak for Chairman.

Yzak stopped, his shoulders slumped slightly.

"You're thinking this is a mistake, don't you Dearka?"

"No, it's just, the timing of it. You should just have some time."

"But I don't," he replied bitterly, "Shiho can wait, this needs to be dealt with first."

"But Yzak," Dearka started.

"No, we just need some time apart Dearka, we both need to look at what we want," he then looked over his shoulder at Dearka and gave his old cocky smirk, "She'll come back, I know it."

Dearka sighed, "Whatever you say Yzak."

"I know I am right," Yzak said again as they continued on toward the main chamber and destiny.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shiho found herself in the simulator getting ready to take her mood out on a squad of unfortunate Gouf trainees.

She started the power up on the simulator for her ZGMF-2000HAII Heavy Assault Gouf.

The Heavy Assault Variant of the Gouf was the newest addition to ZAFT's Mobile Suit Corps. Because of the mothballing of the entire ZAKU series of mobile suits, ZAFT found itself without a credible offensive punch. The Gouf was an excellent suit, but it was armed to take on mobile suits only.

The Heavy Assault I model was meant to fix this problem, and was first tsted in CE 77 by Shiho herself. Armed with two 120mm Variable Yield High Energy Beam Cannons, the I model suffered from problems in energy consumption and agility. It was also found that the weapons mount suffered minutely acute vibrations that stressed the entire frame, causing stress fractures to appear after 1000 flight hours. But the real nail in the coffin was its inability to hover, this made it a liability in the new Combined Arms Team that Yzak Jule introduced into ZAFT as National Defense Chairman in CE 75.

The Heavy Assault II Model solved these problems and improved itself, the problem with the HAI was that it got rid of the "wings" to mount its weapons complement, the wings were integrated into the backpack with the improved 122mm Variable Yield High Energy Beam Cannons, and added a significantly larger punch in the form of eight multipurpose missiles in two quad racks, an AntiShip Sword, a Solidus Fulgor II Beam Shield Generator, and a much improved battery system, along with the original Gouf's armament. Not only that, it was just as agile as the Gouf thanks to additional thrusters mounted on the frame and backpack.

And it was perfect for Shiho, it reminded her so much of her CGUE DEEP ARMS.

She keyed the comm, "Housenka, all green, ready when the trainees are."

"Roger that, start simulation in two Commander."

"Roger that," she said as she sat back in the command chair, and immediately frowned.

But she was not comfortable with Housenka, the name for her suit, for it reminded her of how it came to be. Because of Yzak's ingenuity in getting around Chairwoman Clyne's orders that no new mobile suit designs be created for 8 years. Yzak had taken her words and went to the hilt, realizing that ZAFT needed to have up-to-date designs to be ready in case of war, and had variants of the Gouf created. While they were variants of a seven year old design, they could be construed as a new Mobile Suit design, if not for Yzak's arguments that the Gouf would be completely obsolete next year. While Lacus did not approve publicly of this interpretation, there were rumors that she applauded Yzak for that move.

"Fight's on," the supervisor of the simulator said, bringing Shiho out of her mullings.

She immediately scanned for the sensor returns that would tell her where the trainees were in the debris belt.

Their goal was to clear the debris belt of a possible rogue unit. Her Gouf and a AWACs Gouf that provided her with targeting information for long range attacks.

Immediately the data being fed to her showed her six Goufs, consisting of 2 Normal Goufs, 2 Strike Goufs, and 2 Gouf IIs.

They were following the doctrinal training that they were given, two v formation units with 1 of each model in it, the Gouf IIs taking the lead because of their better sensors and overall armaments, the Strike Goufs sitting in the trail of the unit and the Standard Goufs hopping back and forth from the flanks.

She brought a reticle over the Gouf II nearest her position, "Ein."

Then brought the reticle over the Strike Gouf, "Zwei."

And then the last Gouf, "Drei."

Then she went over the other formation, this time giving the German equivalents of four, five, and six.

The targeting computer on her Gouf immediately saved them and stored them for voice activation when she wanted to target them, this system was only armed to the HAGs.

"Ein," She called out immediately called out causing the Gouf II to immediately be targeted and its data scrolled on her screen as she repositioned herself for a long range sniping shot using the debris to hide her heat signature.

Immediately her HUD locked up on the Gouf and she fired, once and then twice, then relocated the HAG.

The Gouf didn't even know what hit it, the debris had hid the beams until it was too late.

Immediately the other two Goufs fired in the direction where the fire came from, destroying a swath of debris.

"Idiots," Shiho mumbled as she wrapped her heat whip around the foot of the Standard Gouf and pulled it into the Strike Gouf, then she came out of hiding and stabbed both of them with her large anti-ship sword.

She then went into the debris and waited for the other unit to come to their now deceased friend's aid.

And they came in completely unorganized and she picked them off in a viciously cold method.

The simulator then opened and Shiho looked up to see the red hair of her executive officer and a hand came down to helped her up from the cramped confines of the simulator.

The hand belonged to Lieutenant JG Allison Sanders.

"A bit vicious there Shiho."

"Nein," Shiho muttered, "Fail them all, they are not even worth the time to train them."

Allison immediately frowned, she knew something was dreadfully wrong as Shiho got up and walked past her and she fell in behind Shiho.

Eventually Shiho ended up in her office with the vidscreen playing the proceedings from the council chamber as she flopped in her chair.

Allison came in right behind her and found a seat, deciding it would be better to be a friend at this juncture than a subordinate.

Shiho immediately shut off the vidsceen , causing Allison to quickly figure out what the problem was.

"Yzak, right?"

Shiho closed her eyes and sighed, confirming Allison's suspicions.

"Thought so, I thought you had a burr up your ass when we went jogging. So what happened, he dump you? He decide not to retire? He just plain piss you off?"

"He decided not to retire."

"So, get on his case about it, make him retire."

"It's not that easy, he's going to be the Supreme Chairman, Lacus Clyne is stepping down."

Allison found herself stunned for a second, only giving an "Oh."

"What's worse is that he was not the one who dumped me, I dumped him."

Allison found herself now at a loss of words.

Shiho got up and grabbed her jacket, "If you need me, call me, until I return, you're in command Allison."

"Understood."

Yzak and Dearka sat in the council chamber now, listening to a report about the projected agricultural output for the year by the new Representative of Junius, Alessandro Blaylock.

"…and that concludes my report."

"Thank you Alessandro," Lacus said then looked over the entire table, her eyes resting on Yzak a little bit longer than anyone elses.

"I know all of you are looking forward to working for the PLANTs to make it a very safe and economically stable place to be, and I wish everyone good luck with it. However, It has been 6 years since I first took the mantle of the Supreme Chair, and I have seen the entirety of the PLANTs grow and change, rebuilding from the tragedy of the second war and solve all of our problems and open up new possibility for all of humanity. I am glad to have taken part in these great things. But, I feel now, that it is time for me to move on in my life and allow a new visionary for the PLANTs. I therefore announce my resignation as the Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council."

This raised a low murmur among the people gathered here to wonder who would replace Lacus as the head of the PLANTS.

She then looked at Yzak and gave a warm smile, "Yzak Jule, you have been in this council twice, once between the first and second wars, and then by my side for the rebuilding of the PLANTs, you have kept a stable hand in the keeping of the military as the National Defense Chairman and you have been a great help in so many different ways. You have been selfless and caring, and that is why I nominate you to be the next Supreme Chairman."

The low murmur became a dull roar as people talked in the entire chamber and it took a minute for it to come to order.

Lacus then continued, "For the nomination motion to go through, it takes a 2/3s majority for the nomination to pass, therefore I ask for a vote, do I have a second?"

Dearka stood up, "I second the motion."

"Very well, we will take a 30 minute recess and I hope that I can leave the council in the capable young hands of Yzak."

With that meeting was in recess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiho's walk didn't go far, she found herself on base still, only this time she was showing a punching bag her rage.

Why the hell did I do it? Why the hell couldn't I just not be selfish and think about him for once? Could I have waited? Dammit Shiho you would have been what…..29! GAH, I wouldn't have been able to wait on him, and I doubt once he got used to being the Supreme Chairman he would want to give up on it so early. I did the right thing. I know I did, damn it I KNOW I DID.

She punctuated that last statement with a massive right hook.

She then grabbed a towel to dry off and then went for the showers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's unanimous, Yzak Jule is the new Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs," Lacus said to the gathering, "I would like to thank all of you for your decision. Yzak? Do you have anything to say?"

Yzak stood up, "I would like to thank Lacus Clyne for her long and distinguished career for the PLANTs. Not once has she ever thought twice about anything other than the people. For that and quite a few other things, she will be sorely missed for her guidance. But, like she has said, she feels that there needs to be a new vision to lead the PLANTs, I can only hope I can fulfill that duty with the honor and prestige that she has shown. It is therefore, I humbly accept the Chair, and lead the PLANTs to the future."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiho had just exited the showers to see that, needless to say, she felt even more secure in the fact that she had made the right choice, because Yzak seemed very much at home.

But she her heart still told her that she was making a very foolish mistake.

But she wrote it off and headed to get dressed and back to work, work always made one forget about the heart.


	6. Diverging Paths

February 12th CE 80

It had been 10 days since Yzak's assumption of the Chair of the PLANTs.

And right now, Yzak was pacing back and forth in the Chairman's office.

"She hasn't answered Dearka, not one message, not one invitation, DAMMIT, WHAT IS SHE THINKING!"

Dearka winced at those words, frankly he didn't know.

"Yzak, cool it, all I know is that in my newly illustrious position as National Defense Chairman," which earned him a glare and he quickly continued, "I know that Shiho has not left her base for longer than 4 hours a day, more than likely to freshen up and then go back to work."

"WORKING ON WHAT! SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO FUCKING DO!"

Dearka winced again, thanking that the room was soundproof thanks to Dullindal's insanity….and then he winced again when he remembered that once in awhile Kira was in when Lacus was in here, so he quickly took his hand of the desk and wiped it on his uniform, praying that he didn't place his hand where well…..he quickly cut off that thought and mentally smacked himself.

"Yzak, if you did a bit of studying, the military has a healthy bureaucracy to file multiple forms, hell, I am hearing that she is filing forms in TRIPLICATE, no one does that, yet she is doing that."

Yzak looked up, "You know what, fuck her, if she does not think that she is worth meeting with the Supreme Chairman, fuck her."

Dearka held a grimace, "You could send an order that she cannot ignore."

"Wouldn't even dream on it, not going to take HER precious time away for a meeting with her ex-boyfriend, just forget about her, not worth the time."

Dearka sighed, "So, now that that is water under the bridge, what should we do oh supreme and masterful chairman."

Yzak frowned, "I believe I have to do a speech at the ribbon cutting session of the Junius Seven memorial the Fourteenth," he said mournfully.

"SHIT," Dearka said, "The tenth anniversary, I forgot."

"Obviously," Yzak said as he sat down in his chair and ran his hands through his hair with a sigh, "You remember Junius Seven?"

"Yeah, I was with my dad at a special dinner for his constituents, why?"

"I was actually sitting at home angry with my mother and her political cronies."

Dearka frowned, "Still hard to imagine, ten years."

"Yeah…..and then we met what….a month after that?"

"Yeah, Athrun, Me, You, Rusty, Nicol….."

"Yeah, Nicol, damn, I look back at him, and I feel ashamed, he was actually the most….human of us, he understood the rights and wrongs of war….but he was a good soldier and he followed orders, even if he didn't like it."

Yzak then grew a faraway look on his eyes, "I was stupid, I still look back at that day and curse myself."

That day, Dearka knew, that Yzak was referring to, was February 13th, CE 71, when Yzak had destroyed an unarmed shuttle in a fit of rage, killing all the passengers, refugees of Heliopolis in a morbidly ironic way. Yzak hadn't found out about it until after the end of the war, but it was a scar on his soul, and he became withdrawn every February 13th.

"Yzak, it wasn't your fault, we are all human."

"Yet you didn't lose your cool and killed unarmed civilians."

"You thought they were officers escaping from the battle, a perfectly legal target to attack, you didn't know."

"That's what I keep telling myself…..but….I knew….at least….part of me…it knew."

Dearka frowned, "Look man, you need to focus on this speech, this is going to be your biggest speech and a lot of people are going to be looking to see if you can carry the same torch that Lacus handed you."

"You're right, remind me, next year, to erect a small memorial for those people."

"All right, whatever you say."

It then became silent for awhile as they both retreated to their collective thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"VERDAMMT," Shiho screamed at one of the trainees, "You do not pull yourself away from the unit, EVER, COMBINED ARMS TEAMS ARE MEANT TO BE COMBINED, that means NO glory-seeking."

"Commander, I viewed the tactical situation as in flux and that it would be best for a flanking strike on the enemy, it is therefore that I decided to go on my own without conferring with my commander."

"AND YOU GOT AMBUSHED AND YOUR UNIT WAS DESTROYED. NICE TACTICS trainee, remember this, the only heros are the ones that END UP DEAD doing something great, and you won't ever be a hero, because you lost your entire unit WHEN THEY NEEDED YOU FOR A TACTICAL WITHDRAWAL. DISMISSED."

The trainee snapped a sharp salute and left.

"Lieutenant," Shiho heard the trainee say outside the door and stifled a groan, she knew who was coming.

Sure enough, Allison came walking in, "Laying it on a little rough on Trainee Blaylock."

"He's the councilor's son, thinks he is the next closest thing to god, needed to knock him down a peg or a few hundred," Shiho said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but doing it so the entire base can hear it? Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"You need rest, ma'am, you are lashing out at small mistakes. That mission they were on is a no-win scenario."

"You live as a team and you die as a team."

"Bullshit ma'am, I remember you telling me how you frequently went on lone wolf missions, you're lying to yourself."

"Allison…."

"Don't give me that Allison bullshit, Shiho, LOOK AT YOURSELF, you look like absolute shit, how much sleep have you had as of late?"

Shiho glanced at her watch, "3 hours straight, small catnaps, last 7 days."

"Get some sleep, Shiho."

Shiho sighed, "I will, I'll do it in two days, I plan to take Valentine's Day off."

"Good for you, now about Yzak."

Shiho cast a "Don't fuck with this subject" glare at Allison, causing Allison to decide that discretion is the better part of valor and dropped it.

"Anyways, Trainee Ward is waiting to see you on the sim results."

Shiho rolled her eyes, "Great, the commander of the unit……how many times has he botched up a mission?"

"This was his twelfth."

"He better hope that his lucky number is thirteen, cuz if it's not, I'm washing him out, send him in…..and thanks Allison."

"No prob."

Allison then walked out to see a young man in his late teens with blond hair.

"Commander Hahnenfuss is ready to see you."

Ward nodded and headed into the office and the door closed.

Allison winced as yelling immediately started and it slipped through even the thick door.

_Shiho better get that rest, or Yzak better do something about her…or I might just kill the both of those idiots_, she thought to herself as she walked to go and get the next sim run ready….trying to decide what mission to throw the trainees.


	7. Tragedy

February 14th, CE 80

Businesses were closed, all over the PLANTs. Flags were held at half staff, flowers coiffed many headstones.

Today was a national day of tragedy…a national day of sorrow.

Today, ten years ago, Junius Seven was destroyed by Blue Cosmos, taking with it 243,721 men, women, and children, killing them in the most horrific way imaginable.

ZAFT uniforms now had an additional feature to it for this day, an armband, just for this day alone.

And for Shiho, it was already hell.

She awoke with an unladylike groan to see the sun pouring into her apartment and her head feeling like someone had used her head as a bowling ball.

She had spent the entire night getting drunk, and now she was paying for it, in spades.

Groaning she stumbled, nude, for some reason which slipped her mind, into the shower and turned on the hot water…..only for some reason all she got was cold water.

Oh yes, today was going to be a GREAT day.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak awoke quite differently, he was perfectly sober, though he was tired from writing the speech for today. He had pour all his effort into it, and he knew, deep down, that it was going to be a good one.

He approached the coffee machine and immediately started it up, then walked over to his cell phone, luckily the only thing he didn't have monitored now that he was Chairman.

Pushing the button it activated, telling him that he had one message.

Groaning, thinking it was probably a reminder that he had forgot a minor detail of something that Dearka had him do last night he listened.

Only to be confused by the voice being on the other line……somewhat drunk….then he realized the voice was female…..and it was Shiho.

"Bout time she say something to me," he grumbled as he listened, then his features softened as he heard Shiho seemingly get her wits together and began pouring her heart out to him.

"Yzak, I made a mistake with you, I shouldn't have told you to leave, it was selfish of me. I am glad that you are Chairman, now that I look back on it. I was just too selfish to admit it to you. I hope you understand this message……I…..still love you…..and I am sorry for what I said……goodbye."

The message then ended and Yzak immediately speed dialed Shiho's vidcom number.

Only he got no answer and the automated system kicked in.

"Shiho, I got your message and I'm sorry I had not told you earlier….and I am glad you still love me…..how about tonight after my speech….you come over here and we'll talk. I love you."

He then hung up, then shook his head, "She'll probably not answer, she was drunk."

He then went to pour himself a cup of coffee, then proceeded to get ready for the speech in four hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiho walked out of her shower feeling shittier than usual, she walked right by her vidcom to go into her room and get her stuff around.

The Vidcom then rang and she activated it, "Hahnenfuss."

"Good to see you're among the living," Allison said with a smile.

"You…….you got me drunk…..didn't you?"

"Damn right I did, and I am fucking glad, you actually were more human and called Yzak."

Shiho immediately sweated, "I didn't."

Allison wore a cheshire cat-like smile, "Oh yes you did, and I am glad to have brought it forward, but damn…I am now in debt cuz of your consumption…..gonna have to play some more poker."

"I oughta kill you…..in fact…you better have all the arrangements ready…when I get on base, your funeral is nigh."

"We'll see," Allison then signed off, leaving Shiho in a very sour mood now.

"Damn woman does not want to keep in her own business," she muttered as she quickly got dressed and then headed out, missing the vidcom light that signified that she had a message.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later

A lone man found himself on a roof overlooking the plaza that would be the stage for the ribbon cutting ceremony.

He wore simple businessmen clothes, and to a lot of people that if they saw him, he just looked like he was having a smoke, and as a Gouf flashed by, it did see him and wrote him off as just a businessman taking a break while working on a national tragedy day.

That Gouf pilot would be haunted for the rest of his life when he realized he just fouled up.

The man looked after the retreating Gouf and took one last drag of his cigarette, then threw it down as he set down his briefcase to reveal a disassembled rifle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dearka looked up at Yzak across from him in the limousine, Yzak kept his gaze outside of the vehicle watching all the passing by, seemingly very distracted.

"You know…..she called today," Yzak said softly, causing Dearka to strain his ears.

"Really?"

"Yeah….somewhat drunk, but yeah, she called. Said she was sorry and she loved me."

"That's good."

Yzak looked at Dearka, "She probably won't even remember saying it."

"How much you want to be bet she will?"

"Next set of papers?"

"Double or nothing?"

"You're on," Yzak said with smile as they approached the plaza.

-----------------------------------------------------

"ALLISON!"

Allison looked up from the coffee as Shiho stormed in.

"Coffee?"

"Don't change the subject, you made me do that."

"Of course I didn't, you were begging to use my phone last night."

Shiho scowled as she took the proffered coffee.

"Don't think you're getting away with this."

"But I already have, m'dear, I already have."

This in turn caused Shiho to scowl more.

---------------------------------------------------------

The man finished assembling his rifle and then added the scope to it.

He wanted to make that man pay, for his child, that man would die.

He then looked on as the motorcade arrived and his target exited the vehicle.

He then watched as he went up to the podium right beside a covered monument.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the man, seemingly so smug in his invincibility.

_Well he's about to get a fatal shock to the system._

He then placed his rifle up over the edge of the roof and waited as his scope started to level its crosshairs over his chest

-----------------------------------------------------------

"The subject is on the podium," the earpiece of Mathias Kerensky sounded, alerting the 22 year old man that Yzak Jule was on the podium.

This was his first tour as one of the bodyguard detachments for the Supreme Chair, and by far…his job had been tedious and boring.

But that didn't mean he relaxed in anyway.

So he was scanning the entire crowd for anything that might be out of place, because all of a sudden he had a weird feeling that something was wrong.

At first he dismissed it…then he looked over the crowd again….and yet again there was nothing wrong.

Undaunted he decided to scan the surrounding area looking for anything that might be out of place.

He almost missed that something and he brought his head back to it.

He could make a figure out on the roof across the plaza, which was supposed to have been cleared.

Immediately he went on high alert, wondering if he should report it or not, he knew about the Boy Who Cried Wolf….he didn't want to be the man who cried sniper.

But that feeling intensified the more he looked at it, so he did call it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"SNIPER!"

Yzak Jule heard the yell from one of his bodyguards as he stood on the podium, his head snapping his head towards the source, interrupting his speech.

It then seemed as if everything had slowed down, people behind him were getting up, he felt a push from one of his bodyguards that had jumped onto the stage.

Then what he felt next was if some god has struck him in the chest with a divine hammer, driving the breath out of his lungs and twisting his body.

And then time reverted to normal and Yzak felt horrendous pain as he was slammed to the ground.

"Oh shit, the Chairman is down, I repeat, the Chairman is down, get an ambulance here NOW!"

Yzak looked down and all he saw was red.

A part of him screamed why as another part of him demanded that he fight it.

Yet he felt his consciousness being gnawed away and the cold inviting arms of Death flitted on skeletal wings just beyond.

He saw Dearka now, looking at him tearfully, saying something to him, but he could not make out what he was saying.

Yzak knew these were his final moments as darkness tightened its insidious vise around him and his eyes felt ever increasingly heavier.

As his eyes closed he whispered deathly quiet, "Shiho……forgive me."

And darkness claimed Supreme Chairman Yzak Jule of the PLANTS.


	8. Doubts

Shiho found herself back in her office now, talking to Allison about that night, wondering what went on and what she did last night.

"So…how many guys did I flirt with?"

"None….surprisingly….you were a little wild…..but you blew off a couple guys….did a better job than me."

"You never blow guys off if they are cute," Shiho said with an annoyed look.

Allison laughed sheepishly, "What can I say, I have a thing for the cute guys."

Shiho shook her head, then looked up as she heard a commotion outside, like running down the halls, perplexed she got up.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

She then opened the door to her office and looked to see Trainee Blaylock running down the halls.

"BLAYLOCK, WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Haven't you heard, the Supreme Chairman's been shot."

Shiho's heart became ice cold as fear gripped it.

She ran back inside and turned on her vidscreen.

"Ten minutes ago, Supreme Chairman Yzak Jule was shot while giving a speech to commemorate the memorial for Junius Seven, details are sketchy as to this moment, but he is being rushed to the hospital for emergency surgery, but details are grim."

Shiho stumbled back then fell down, pure horror running through her.

"No….this can't be true….not Yzak, who would be so cruel as to shoot Yzak….WHY!"

She felt the urge to sob right now, but she felt nothing but terror, because….she had left things unsaid to him, things she wanted to tell him to his face.

"Shiho, come on," Allison said, picking her up and grabbing her by the shoulders, then shaking her, getting her out of her stupor, "I'll drive."

They both grabbed their uniform jackets and ran for Allison's car.

-------------------------------------------------------

"BP below eighty."

"Goddamit, someone stop this fucking bleeding."

"How much longer!"

"We're almost there." Dearka barely heard those words as he watched the paramedics work on Yzak's body, and the blood…it was everywhere, he held onto Yzak's hand praying that Yzak would respond to his grip, and praying that his friend would hold on.

The ambulance then came to a stop in front of the ER and the doors opened.

A doctor was there, "Get him to surgery now."

Dearka followed he listened to the litany of reports, each giving a grim and even more grim picture.

They then went through a series of doors and Dearka was stopped at the doors leading to surgery, hid mind was completely numb as to what is going on, he continued to look through the doors to see that they were hard at working trying to keep his friend and confidante in the land of the living.

He then looked at his hands and realized that they were covered with blood.

_Yzak's blood._

He grabbed his cell phone and immediately started placing calls.

"Hey Mir, it's me, I need you hear now, I just……need you."

He then dialed another number.

"Lacus, its Dearka, yeah, Yzak's in surgery right now…..you'll be on down…okay."

He then looked at his cell phone again…wondering if he should.

He then dialed Shiho's number.

And immediately it he heard a phone ring as Shiho stormed towards him.

"Just what the hell happened? Is Yzak past there? Let me get to Yzak. I need to see him."

Dearka had to get in front of her.

"LET ME GO DEARKA, I NEED TO SEE YZAK."

"Shiho, enough, you can't do anything right now. I want to be in there as much as you do, Yzak's in capable hands, all we can do is wait."

Shiho ceased struggling as silent sobs started to wrack her body, cracking what Dearka had known as a fierce woman and compatriot.

"It's all my fault, he is like this because of what I said."

"You don't know that Shiho, calm down."

Shiho then realized that Dearka's hands felt warm and sticky, then she looked at them to see that they were covered in blood and all her resolve went out the door, she looked frightened by the mere thought that her words were those of a drunk….and that is how Yzak would die, remembering the words of a drunk.

"Why'd he have to get shot…why would anyone want to shoot him?"

"I honestly don't know," Dearka then hesitated, remembering the words he had heard his friend whisper, "Shiho……before Yzak lost consciousness….he said….for you to forgive him."

Shiho looked at him, "Forgive him…..for…what?"

"For maybe….not listening to you, for how he had given into Lacus and become Chairman, how he ended up."

Shiho found herself sitting down in a chair right outside the doors to surgery, her face baring all these emotions and tears trailing down her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some hours later, a surgeon came in to see the gathering.

"Chairman Jule lost a lot of blood, in fact, if he had lost just a small part more he would have been dead. We have removed the bullet, but we had to revive him in the middle of the surgery…..I am sorry to say this, but Chairman Jule is as of right now in a coma."

Shiho looked up, her eyes deeply red and bloodshot from all the crying she had done, "But he can come out of it….right?"

"We don't know….some people come out….some people never do, all we can do is wait. I am going to go and make preparations for Chairman Jule to be moved to a room in ICU, you should make preparations as well."

"For what," Miriallia asked, being the first one to venture the question.

"Well…..for the likelihood that Chairman Jule might never wake up."

Shiho looked angered and bitter towards the surgeon, and she stood up.

Lacus chose that time to walk over to Shiho, "Shiho, I'm sorry if there is…." She never got finish that as Shiho smacked Lacus as hard as she could.

"Don't ever show your face around here again, it's because of you that Yzak is there, remember that."

She then headed for the elevator to the ICU section.


	9. Full Circle

Three Weeks after the assassination attempt on Yzak Jule, new evidence had come to light as to his would-be assassin's identity.

The man was a member of the ORB military whose family had resided on Heliopolis. When it was destroyed they were forced onto the Archangel, and eventually their deaths at the hand of Yzak, he had lost a niece on that shuttle. The information that Yzak was the original pilot of the Duel had reached this man and he had planned to return the favor to Yzak.

After attempting to kill Yzak he had peaceably turned himself over to the authorities.

Dearka had taken over as Interim Supreme Chairman, keeping the council from falling apart and demanding retribution. It had cost him a lot of sleepless nights, but he had done it, proving his ability to adapt to the political tides much like Yzak had.

Lacus and Kira had shown up every day since Lacus and Shiho's little display, when they were there the tension was quite thick between the two women, but no other displays were made.

Yzak was watched over at all times by Shiho, Miriallia, or Allison, working in shifts so Shiho could rest and eat, and even then it had been a hard battle to get Shiho to concede to that. Shiho looked completely worse for wear, her hair was frazzled, her eyes were bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep, yet she maintained a vigil at Yzak's side.

Everyone was losing hope that Yzak would ever wake up.

But every day brought in so many flowers and get well cards for Yzak, and Shiho frequently managed that, keeping it fresh as a reminder to Yzak and herself maybe, that there were people rooting for them.

It was now early morning, Shiho was reaching the end of her shift, her head was setting on Yzak's leg, lack of sleep finally getting her when Miriallia walked in to give her a little nudge.

Shiho looked up, waking herself up.

"Shift change Shiho."

Shiho nodded, "Just give me ten more minutes Miriallia."

Mir nodded solemnly, "Okay, ten minutes, but no more."

She then headed out of the room but turned around in the door to see Shiho wrap her hand around Yzak's and squeeze it, murmuring to him in a low voice.

Mir felt sorry for Shiho, the fact that Yzak might never wake up now that she has decided to support whatever he wanted to do with his life. She knew Shiho might not be far behind if they lost Yzak, and she feared for them.

Shiho herself was murmuring a German song that her mother had used to sing to her when she was down, at the same time clenching and unclenching Yzak's hand.

It kept on going until Shiho felt a tightness around her hand, causing her to stop.

She looked at his hand in her hand, but saw that it was showed no pressure and she squeezed his hand again.

Only this time she got a response as she felt her hand get squeezed and saw that indeed his hand has squeezed hers.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at his face, and saw his eyes clench together then slowly start to open, revealing a sliver of his blue eyes.

Shiho felt the need to pinch herself, because she could scarcely believe she was seeing this, she honestly believed that she was dreaming.

But Mir had noticed it as well and had come down to the other side of Yzak.

"Yzak…can you hear me?"

Yzak nodded his head as his eyes opened fully as he scanned his surroundings.

"Where…..am…..I," he got out I three croaks.

"Your in an ICU," Mir said, "You were shot, remember?"

Yzak nodded his head finding it hard to speak because of his dry throat.

"I'll go get a doctor Shiho," Miriallia ran out of the room, leaving Shiho and Yzak alone for the first time since over 3 weeks ago.

Yzak looked at Shiho, his eyes looking her over, "You've been crying," a rasp came.

"Of course I have, you dumbass, seeing you here would make anyone cry."

"Housenka," he said.

Shiho started crying as she brought her lips down on his.

When she brought it back she looked at him.

"Owe you."

"Just shut up and get well, we'll talk about debts later."

Yzak's lips curved upwards in a quick smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks Later, Yzak was released from the hospital in Shiho's care, there had been a great hoopla, but Yzak was just tired and he found himself at his place with Shiho dealing with any care and want he needed.

But before Yzak had left the hospital he had talked with his assassin.

It was a bit difficult for Yzak to look into the eyes of the relative of one of the people that he killed, but he had managed, even though this same man had tried to kill him.

Yzak held no malice towards the man in any way, which surprised him in the least.

Also Yzak had talked more privately with him about the entire incident. The fact that Yzak was not the smug self-centered bastard that the man had led himself to believe was also a shock to him, and in the end he had accepted Yzak's apology.

Yzak had gotten Dearka to pardon the man as well, which gained quite a lot of attention from the media, the fact that Yzak had done that.

And now Yzak was looking out into the white rose garden that his home had, his hands behind his back as the events of the past caught up with him.

_Even though we want to avoid our actions in the past, we reap what we sow and so when our actions come back to haunt us….it gives us a reminder of who we have been_

Further thoughts of his were ended by a rapping on the door

"Come in," Yzak said, still with his back turned towards the door.

Dearka walked in alone to see Yzak standing there still staring at the roses.

"You called saying it was important?"

"On the desk," Yzak simply said.

Dearka walked over to the desk and picked up a form, his eyes darting over it.

"You're…..stepping down from the Chair?"

"Indeed," Yzak said as he turned around, "Dearka, I can't let issues like this get in control of my life, Shiho badgered me about how I put everyone else in front of me, and she is right, she has paid for it. It took a specter from my past to remind me."

"But….who is going to replace you?"

Yzak smiled widely, "Isn't it obvious Dearka? YOU."

"Me….but….but….I am not ready for this kind of responsibility."

"Bullshit Dearka, while I was near death you held the council together and actually got things done, even though it was your best friend in the hospital possibly dead."

He then smiled even wider, "Besides….you've been domesticated."

Dearka held his hand up to interrupt Yzak then stopped at those words, "No…..NO…you've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, but I'm not, you've become responsible."

Dearka glared at Yzak, "You planned this whole thing, didn't you?"

"Hell no, getting you to be responsible is not worth being near death, thank you, but not thank you, you're not worth it."

"Ass. So what about the council?"

"I already talked to them, you are going to get a full majority vote."

"I hate you Yzak."

"Well, I hear Mir is happy….I hear she has been talking about actually tying the knot with you as of late."

"Dear god…if that happens……Yzak, I'm gonna finish what that sniper started."

"And face my wrath? I think not Dearka, I would not be that stupid," Shiho said as she walked in.

"I hate the both of you now," Dearka said with a scowl.

"Get used to it, we're right."

Dearka scowled even more throwing his hands up in the air, "Whatever, Mir better be ready for tonight."

"Figured you were popping the question."

"Do you know everything about me?"

"Only that you are direct in everything…..kinda like your piloting."

"Remind me to pay you back in spades one of these days."

"You wish."

Dearka then sighed, "Well…..looks like it is time to go knocking some heads together on the council."

"Just make sure you're gentle, I hear Councilor skulls are like eggshells."

"M'lady, that is why I intend to do it."

"Good luck with that."

Dearka then walked out and left Shiho and Yzak standing in that room.

"So…..," Shiho said.

"So…," Yzak replied.

"I got an offer to become the commandant of the new training base that Dearka got the funding for."

"My question is….do you want it?"

"No, the question is, what do you want me to do?"

"Do as you please, as long as you're happy."

"Okay, I hope the cadets are ready for hell week."

"I feel for them," Yzak said with a smirk as he looked at the white roses outside again.

"Shiho?"

"Yeah?"

Yzak opened the window and with a pair of set up by his window, reached out and cut a rose out, then closed the window and walked towards Shiho.

"For you," he said with a smile.

Shiho took it and smelt the fragrance of it, then looked at the flower itself and gasped.

Inside the flower, placed firmly near the bottom, was a diamond ring.

Shiho looked at Yzak, then at the ring, then Yzak again as he took the rose and got down to his knee.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, will you marry me?"

A resounding smack reverberated throughout the manor.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! OF COURSE I DO!"


	10. Epilogue

"ISANNA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE," A loud voice yelled.

A 7 year old girl came running into the library with a look of complete and utter innocence.

Needless to say, Yzak was not pleased with the sight before him, nor the face that his daughter was wearing.

"Don't give me that I didn't do it face, ONLY YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT," Yzak snarled.

Isanna rolled her eyes at her father's rant, he usually got like this when he had things on his mind…..she knew that…..as did her mother.

"You forgot, Damon was in here as well," Isanna said keeping her angelicly cute face on.

Yzak stopped a second, finding himself thinking about the 6 year old hellion that was Dearka and Miriallia's first child.

"I am not some babysitter for kids to be thrown upon me," Yzak muttered as he looked over the sight before him, books strewn all over the place.

"Whatever," he mumbled as Isanna smiled jubilantly and ran away.

"She got you again Yzak," A female voice said from behind him.

"Wha! OH that little brat, she's your kid Shiho."

"It takes two to make a child Yzak, I see more of you in here than me," she said with a smile as she walked over and kissed him on the lips.

He mumbled after the kiss, something about females and how they were a pain in the ass, earning him a gently elbow in the ribs.

Shiho then helped Yzak started cleaning up the books and placing them back on their shelves.

"Isanna is more and more like you Yzak, the silver hair is a dead giveaway as well…and the fiery temperament when pushed."

"So everything's MY fault now?"

That earned him a quickly thrown book in the same part of the ribs he got elbowed, "I didn't say that, I am just saying that she is more like you than you even want to admit."

Yzak shuddered, "I was bad enough as a kid."

"Precisely, at least from what I hear from your mom about you."

"And what about you?"

"I was the perfect little girl that kept to herself."

"Tch, as if."

"Okay Okay, I was a hellion as well, so what."

"At least you're admitting it."

"So….love, what is on your mind as of late?"

Yzak placed the last book on the shelf and stopped.

"I got approached for running for the Council again."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Dearka has been giving me crap about it as well….he is getting sick and tired of being on his own against all those "decrepit old men".

Shiho chuckled, "Sounds like Dearka. Well, if you want, Isanna needs a bit more than a father's touch, besides…..Miriallia is pregnant again."

"NOT A FOURTH ONE," Yzak cried.

"Besides, Isanna wants to spend more time with the Elsman's anyways."

"I swear….if she EVER falls in love with Damon, I'm just killing them all, no questions asked."

Shiho smiled, "You wouldn't hurt your friend."

"Okay okay…..just maim Damon if he thinks about it."

"We'll see."

"So…you'll approve?"

"As long as you are happy."

"Okay."

"But you might want to wait a little bit."

"Why?"

Shiho gave him a knowing smile causing Yzak to look at her belly and then up.

"You're kidding."

"I get to name this one."

Yzak groaned at being too slow to call it.

Author's Note: I know people are wondering why the sudden acceleration of turnout in chapters. It's simple, today is the 1 year anniversary of when I met Shiho from YoshiSupremacy Forums, she is an ardent ShihoYzak fan who often mentioned how there were no new YzakShiho fics and I felt like this was a good anniversary gift to finish for her on this day.

Shiho, we have known each other for a year now, and although you don't have a gift for me, you have already given me one, you have been one of my closest friends ever, you have not turned your back on me, ignored me, or just plain gotten rid of me, like my friends of old did, and I thank you. You have made me think about my future more so than I had in almost 3 year, and made me a different person than I would have been without you. For that, I will be indebted to you forever. 

Always and Forever Your Friend,

Alex


End file.
